la escuela de los elementos
by Ninja Misterioso
Summary: alguna vez se han imaginado a nuestros heroes en... una escuela? pues en este fic nuestros heroes iran a la escuela de los elementos nn
1. Chapter 1

Holas!!! nn este fic la verdad lo soñe xD pero esta muy interesante y espero que les guste :D

P.D. en este fic a nuestros héroes y aun malvado los obligan a entrar en… una escuela de… exacto, elementos, habrá romance, acción, comedia, drama de todo  y sin mas preámbulos… el fic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana soleada de 7 de enero del 1780 (no se en que año están en la serie, perdón por la ignorancia) el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el rió que estaba al lado de una pequeña cabaña corría con intensidad, todo estaba en armonía… hasta que

Aang¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!! ME ACEPTARON EN LA ACADEMIA!!!!

Aang había vivido la mayor parte de su vida con su tutor, el monje jiatso (creo que así se escribe) hasta que jiatso murió a manos de la nación del fuego junto con todos los demás monjes del templo del aire, solo aang se había salvado al auto-congelarse por 100 años, hasta que un barco de la armada de fuego choco con el y eso lo libero ( se que esa no es la verdadera historia pero tenia que inventar algo por que en este fic aang todavía no conoce ni a katara ni a soka)

Aang: bien appa será un largo viaje de aquí a la ciudad-sing-se, será mejor que comencemos ahora nn

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo (tribu agua del sur)

Gran gran abuela: katara, soka les llegaron estos sobre (ni yo se que cartero va a viajar hasta halla para entregar 2 sobres 0.o)

Katara fue corriendo hacia gran gran abuela saltando de alegría mientras que soka fue caminando indiferentemente

Gran gran abuela les entrego los sobres y cada quien abrió el suyo se quedaron unos segundos leyendo las cartas hasta que…

Soka: MPH, me aceptaron

Katara: wwwiiiii oWo ¡¡¡me aceptaron!!!

Gran gran: vaya…- dijo con tristeza en su voz-

Katara: pasa algo?

Gran gran: no… nada es solo que… los he visto crecer para que luego en un segundo me los arrebate una academia, esto ultimo lo dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

Soka: cálmate abuela solo serán 3 años nn

Gran gran: ¬¬

Katara ññ bueno cambiando de tema… mejor vamos tomando el barco que nos vamos a tardar todo el día en llegar… nos vemos abuela – dijo abrazándola

------------ ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- --------------------

Y… EN OTRO LUGAR DEL MUNDO…

Zuko: no pienso ir a esa estupida escuela

Iroh: y por que no?

Zuko: ya lo olvidaste?, tengo que capturar al avatar para recuperar mi honor

Iroh: por favor zuko, hazlo por tu viejo tío nn – esto ultimo lo dijo sacando ojos de perro a medio morir-

Zuko:aarghh: esta bien, tu ganas ¬¬

Iroh: siii, además va a ser divertido, quien sabe… tal vez hasta encuentre a una jovencita nn

Zuko:0.0…….. ¡TIO!

Iroh: vamos… no me digas que no estas cansado de estar solito :D, es mas te voy a dar unos consejos para que consigas uno "polluela" nn

Zuko: eehhhh… mejor me voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje nñ

Y diciendo esto salio corriendo de la habitación a preparar sus cosas para la academia…

Hola!!! Bueno esto es mas que nada la introducción xD espero que les guste y ¿saben algo? Me podrían hacer muy feliz solo oprimiendo el botoncito ese que dice go y dejando el review nn

Por cierto esta viene siendo solo la introducción a la historia les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera muuuuucho mas largo nn


	2. la inscripcion

Hola… pues aquí me tienen otra vez quieran o no xD este capitulo se tratara de las dificultades en la academia xD por cierto algunos me preguntaron si va a salir toph y si, si va a salir en este capitulo y por el resto de la historia bueno y sin mas preámbulos el fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestros héroes habían estado viajando, un calvito por aire, y los otros 2 por agua ese viaje había resultado demasiado cansado para nuestros heroes y cada uno decidió irse a dormir, menos un chico con una cicatriz en su ojo

El príncipe zuko tenia demasiados problemas para preocuparse por ir a la cama, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar, una de las cosas que mas le preocupaba es que no iban a aceptarlo en la academia ya que como era de la nación del fuego ¿para que quisieran enseñarle a un enemigo del reino tierra?

De repente zuko escucho 3 golpes en su puerta seguidos de un "zuko estas despierto"

Zuko respondió con un resoplido por lo cual su tío algo preocupado entro.

-Iroh: te pasa algo zuko –dijo con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-zuko: estoy algo preocupado tío

-iroh: y se puede saber por que?

-zuko: tu sabes bien de que en la capital del reino de la tierra los maestros fuego no son bien vistos y… ¡¡¡¡y soy un maestro fuego por si no te has dado cuenta!!!!

-iroh: estoy seguro de que encontraras una solución además… si no te quieren enseñar… yo tengo mis medios  -dijo con una MUY espantosa cara sádica

-zuko: 0.0 tío… quita esa cara 0.o!

-iroh: lo siento non

-zuko: por cierto tío cuanto falta para llegar?

-Iroh: llegamos hace 15 minutos :D

Zuko: tio!!!

------------ ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- --------------------

En el mismo momento en que empezaron la conversación nuestros heroes malvados (xD)

Soka: falta mucho para llegar?

-Katara:no

Soka: falta mucho para llegar?

-Katara no nn

-Soka: falta mucho para llegar?

-Katara: no nñ

-soka: falta mucho para llegar?

-katara:¡¡¡SI!!! SI FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR ASI QUE DEJA DE PREGUNTAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ .

-Soka: falta mucho para… mira ahi esta la academia

-dijo señalando un gran edificio con extensos jardines, campos de entrenamiento, salones en fin todo lo necesario para una escuela.

-Katara: vaya si que es grande, no soka… ¿soka?

-Soka estaba viendo hacia el cielo con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo katara por curiosidad decidió también mirar hacia el cielo pero lo que vio la sorprendió mucho.

-katara: es… es…

-Soka¡¡¡UN BISONTE VOLADOR!!!

----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------

-Nuestro pequeño monjecito calvo estaba sobrevolando la academia cuando vio el lugar de aparcamiento nn estaciono su bisonte (o.0) y bajo de el seguido de la vista de los jóvenes guerrero y maestra agua.

-Soka: tu… tu bisonte VUELA!!!

-Aang: si, lo se, no les gustaría dar un paseo mas tarde?

-Katara: nos encantaría, mi nombre es katara y el es soka- dijo señalando a su hermano que tenia la vista fija en el bisonte

-Aang: mucho gusto, mi nombre es aang es un placer conocerlos- dijo esto ultimo haciendo una reverencia

-Soka: ( que ya despego sus ojos del bisonte)… y bien… vienes a estudiar a la academia no?

-Aang: así es

-katara: será mejor que nos demos prisa las inscripciones cierran en una hora

----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ---------

-Mientras tanto un barco de la nación del fuego desemboca en un pequeño puerto que tenia la academia y de el sale nada menos que… el principe zuko (a quien se esperaban xD)

-Zuko: bueno tio es hora de queme vaya…

-iroh:…- no dijo nada y simplemente se lanzo a darle un abrazo a su sobrino que consideraba como su propio hijo

-iroh: cuídate mucho y espero que cuando vuelva por ti en 3 años seas un hombre hecho y derecho en el arte del fuego control

Zuko: así lo haré tio nn

-y dicho esto ultimo el principe exiliado se alejo de su tio y fue directo a las puertas de la academia

La fila para entrar a la academia era muy corta de hecho no había nadie ya que nadie se esperaba a la ultima hora para inscribirse

Los 4 heroes entraron a la academia y cada quien se formo los 3 que ya se conocían platicaban animadamente hasta que…

¿??: A untado,… quítate de mi camino… les grito una niña de apenas unos 12 años con los ojos totalmente blancos

Katara: oye!!! Mas respeto niña

Toph: ignoro ese comentario y sigue caminando y se puso en en primer puesto de la fila

Katara: . voy a matar a esa niña!!!!

Aang: cálmate katara queda mucho tiempo para entrar

Después de que todos terminaron de inscribirse la que inscribía a las personas les dijo:

Secretaria: ustedes 5 serán la división Z

Todos: división??? 0.0

Secretaria: si, acaso no lo sabían:? Bueno este es el caso ustedes 4 (refiriéndose a los 4 maestros del grupo) en el formulario pusieron maestros y tu morenazo -.ñ – dijo guiñándole el ojo te inscribiste para guerrero y las reglas dicen que cada división debe estar compuesta por 5 jóvenes, 4 maestros y un guerrero.

----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------

Hola!!1 pues aquí estoy otra vez xD espero que les guste este capitulo

Y espero que también me dejen un review solo apretando ese botoncito adorado xD

Hasta la próxima


	3. las habitaciones

Hola!!!! Pues aquí estoy otra vez, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado xD y… ahora a responder los reviews!!! nn

RADIKA SUNDARI: jejeje si, que casualidad xD a y zuko no trato de matar a aang por que el aun no sabe que el es el avatar

Kenryu17x: si, haberlo soñado le da mucho misticismo xD pero lo malo es que no soñé los otros capítulos ToT

A-Mononoke-z09: muchas gracias, ya veras que pronto se pondré mucho mas interesante nn

Sherry Bellmont:jejeje, la verdad es que desde siempre había pensado incluir a toph pero es que cuando escribí el primer capitulo no se que me paso… pero se me olvido ponerla xD, no se por que si es uno de mis personajes favoritos

fer-yih:si, de hecho este fic creo que lo soñé por que me dormí después de ver los primeros 12 episodios de naruto seguidos 0.o

ahora si con el fic

capitulo 3: grupo??? Pero porque???????

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El recien formado grupo se había quedado frente a la recepcionista 3 integrantes no les habia molestado pero a otros 2…

-Zuko & toph: no pueden hacernos esto, ellos solo retrasaran nuestros estudios!!! –dijeron al unísono

-secretaria: lo siento pero así son las reglas además… ustedes son los últimos las inscripciones ya cerraron

-zuko no quería pasar sus 3 años en la escuela con un grupo que según el lo iban a perjudicar mucho

-zuko: espere un momento… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-recepcionista: dime???

-zuko: usted dijo que se necesitaban 4 maestros y un guerrero verdad???

Recepcionista: así es nn

-Zuko: pues lamento decirle que yo también soy un guerrero, y que gracias a eso yo no puedo estar en esa división nn – dijo esto ultimo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa de la recepcionista en pose triunfal

-recepcionista: entonces por que en el formulario pusiste que eres maestro? – dijo acusándolo con el dedo

-Zuko: este… bueno… yo…

-Aang: animo amigo, nos divertiremos mucho en la misma división nn!!!

-zuko se le quedo viendo con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismísimo avatar roku

-zuko: este bien iré con ustedes- dijo con una frustración tremenda

-Aang: sabia que accederías .D bien entonces ya veámonos nn

-Toph: y que hay de mi soy invisible o que tampoco quiero ir con ellos

- dijo gritándole a una silla vacía ya que la recepcionista se habia ido hace rato xD

-Katara: sera mejor que nos vayamos… toph cierto?

-Toph: si- dijo muy malhumorada

-Soka: entonces andando nn

-el "singular" grupo se dirigió a la habitación asignada teniendo que atravesar un extenso campus lleno de árboles y demás cosas pero al llegar a las habitaciones se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

-Zuko: SOLO HAY 4 CAMAS!!!!

-era verdad, en esa habitación solo habia 4 camas una era matrimonial por lo que 2 personas podría dormir en ella pero… quien quisiera dormir juntos cuando apenas se conocían…

-Zuko: iré a quejarme ahora mismo !!!!- y diciendo esto ultimo salio de la habitación

-Mientras todos los demás fueron y apartaron las camas ( que tonto el zuko por que en vez de irse a quejar no agarro una cama)

-3 jovenes agarraron una cama y el/la que se quedo sin cama fue…

-Aang: hey no es justo, yo no quiero dormir con zuko!!!!

-ACLARACION: este fic no sera yaoi ni yuri, solo lo puse como algo de humor xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mientras tanto zuko iba directo a la direccion a quejarse

-zuko: señora quiero hablar con el director! –dijo en un tono de voz algo alto

-señora: en primer lugar me llamo betty y en segundo lugar el director esta ocup… - no pudo terminar por que vio a zuko entrar directo a la oficina del director

-director. En que puedo servirte niño?

-zuko: en primer lugar no soy ningún niño, tengo 16 años en segundo lugar quisiera saber de que por que si en rodas las divisiones son de 5 personas por que en nuestro dormitorio solo hay 4 camas!!!

-Director: que división son?

-Zuko: la división z

-Director: aaahhh!! La z si, lo que pasa es que como le dan la división z a los 5 últimos perdedo… digo estudiantes que se inscriben en la academia

-zuko: - haciendo como que no escucho lo que dijo el director- entonces uno tiene que compartir???

-Director: así es nn :D

-Zuko salio dando un portazo mientras pensaba: quien sera el idiota que compartirá cama

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Zuko: como que tengo que compartir cama con ese enano calvo!!!- dijo unos 5 minutos después de que entro a su habitación

-Toph: así es, en vez de irte corriendo como loco a quejarte hubieras agarrado una como no lo crees tonto ¬¬ ( te lo dije zuko nn)

-Zuko:… YA!!! La verdad me da igual y se hecho a un lado algo apartado de la cama

-Aang: anda zuko, sera como una pijamaza y podremos contarnos cosas… y.-..y… y podemos jugar a la guerra de almohadas nn- dicho esto ultimo le lanzo una almohada con un poco de aire control lo que hizo que el impacto fuera fuerte

-la siguiente escena era algo rara 0.0 zuko pegado a la pared lleno de plumas katara y soka con la cara de que casi se van a carcajear y toph con la cara neutral ( recuerden de que es ciega y que no pudo ver cuando zuko violo por los aires)

-Zuko:-pensando-no uses tu fuego control, no uses tu fuego control, no quemes al calvito- después de eso simplemente dijo

-Zuko:es mejor de que empezemos a dormir, mañana sera el primer dia de clases y va a ser muy duro

-Hola!!!! Bueno aquí esta la 3 entrega del fic espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben ustedes como hacerme muy feliz verdad??? nn solo apretando ese botoncito que dice go y dejando un mensaje con palabras alentadoras xD hasta la proxima!!!


	4. la pelea

Hola!!! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización del fic xD (seee de mi no se libraran fácilmente xDD) bueno pues primero… a contestar los reviews n.n

fer-yih: jejeje pues aquí ya estoy subiendo el capitulo, espero no ser yo el que saldrá lastimado xD

RADIKA SUNDARI: jeje, si zuzu va a tener que ver todos los días a este aang, (almenos hasta que consigan otra cama xD)cosa que no pasara pronto

Sherry Bellmont: jejeje, seee el almohadazo fue genial xD yo también me reí y las parejas… aun no lo se a mi me gusta el zutara pero a muchas personas no así que haré una encuesta al final del capitulo nn

A-Mononoke-z09: muchas gracias por decir que tengo talento n.n!!! y bueno aquí esta el chap 3 nn

Y ahora si… el fic xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eran las 6 de la mañana en el cuarto de los jóvenes maestros… y un colado, digo guerrero n.n para 2 maestras y un guerrero la noche fue una de las mejores de su vida, el cuarto no estaba ni muy frió ni muy caliente y había una tranquilidad muy agradable… excepto por unos jóvenes maestros

-zuko: aaahhh!!!- dijo estirándose y haciendo calentamientos- que bien me siento hoy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-katara apenas se estaba levantando y vio al joven haciendo calentamientos cuando le dijo

Katara: buenos dias zuko! n.n

Zuko solo le respondió volteando a verla y proseguí con sus calentamientos

El joven guerrero dormilón no se quería levantar ( que huevon xD) hasta que cierta maestra agua le arrojo un "poco de agua"

Soka: oye!!! Por que hiciste eso- dijo muy alterado

Katara solo sonrió un poco mientras nuestra integrante mas joven del grupo se levanto y se fue directo al baño sin prestarle atención a los demás

Mientras tanto un monjecito yacía tirado en el suelo

Aang: pues… yo no se que me paso pero dormí fatal!!! Oó

Zuko dio una pequeña risa mientras recordaba lo que paso en la noche anterior

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

1:AM habitación de la división z, cama de aang y zuko

Se ve a dos jóvenes cada uno en su lado de la cama "durmiendo" por que en realidad quien podría dormir cuando cada 2 minutos uno le quita las sabanas al otro xDD.

se ve al joven monje que da una vuelta hacia la izquierda y le quita toda la sabana a zuko en menos de 2 minutos zuko hizo lo mismo pero dando una vuelta hacia la derecha

así pasaron aproximadamente 30/hora hasta que un maestro fuego decidió devolverle la broma que el monje le había jugado así que simplemente… le dio una patada tirándolo de la cama y así durmiendo como un bebe xD

END OF FLASHBACK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente de una puerta salio toph diciéndole al resto del grupo

Toph: oigan y ustedes cuando se piensan cambiar? ¬¬

Era verdad habían olvidado de que en esa escuela debían llevar uniformes xD

Toph llevaba un traje parecido al que traía siempre solo que con menos verde y más café( por la tierra)

A katara le toco llevar un raje de combate color azul con el signo de la academia en la espalda

A soka le toco el mismo traje que a katara solo que de hombre

A zuko: le toco un traje de combate rojo con la insignia de la academia en el pecho

Y por ultimo a aang le toco un traje de combate blanco con el signo de la academia en el pecho y el símbolo de un viento corriendo por todo el traje

Toph. Será mejor que nos vayamos las clases empiezan en 5 minutos

Soka: es verdad ya vamonos!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la primera clase indicada era la clase del maestro jeong jeong( creo que así se escribe el maestro con el que aang entreno fuego control) y era la clase del ataque

Apenas entraron con suficiente tiempo por que cuando entraron la campana sonó y el maestro entro los pupitres eran de 5 ( muy grandes xD) así que cada división se sentó en donde les correspondía

La clase dio inicio y el maestro comenzó a hablar:

Jeong jeong: bien alumnos, como algunas personas ya sabrán yo soy el maestro jeong jeong y seré su maestro de el ataque así que… que tal si para comenzar hacemos unos cuantos combates??

Clase: si!!!!

Jeong jeong: pero contra mi…

Clase: 0.o

Jeong jeong: sip cada división peleara contra mi en grupos para darles un poco de ventaja, dividiré la clase en 5 posiciones: elite, alta, intermedia, mediocre y mala así que por que no empezamos por… la división… que les parece la z n.n

Los integrantes de dicha división fueron hacia la arena de combate y cada quien se puso en posición ofensiva

aclaración

( puede que los mandaran a una escuela pero siguen siendo igual de fuertes como el ultimo capitulo del libro tierra)

El primero en atacar fue soka que fue corriendo con su machete en alto pero fue interceptado fácilmente por el maestro y con una patada a las piernas lo derribo

la segunda en atacar fue toph que levanto grandes rocas como del tamaño de casas y se las lanzo directamente al maestro, pero este simplemente lanzo unas fuertesisimas llamaradas a cada una de ellas y las destruyo pero lo que vio le sorprendió

Toph: no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente!!!- dicho esto levanto todas las pequeñas rocas que habían quedado de las grandes y las convirtió en pequeñas y afiladas rocas que le lanzo directamente pero el simplemente levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su cara y lanzo una llama de fuego inmenso que vaporizo todas las rocas y alcanzo a golpear a toph

La siguiente fue katara pero como no había agua cerca no tenia mucha ventaja solo tenia la que tenia en su cantimplora así que con esa empezó a hacer látigos de agua y empezó a golpear al maestro que empezó a retroceder pero el maestro dio un salto hacia atrás y creo un disco de fuego que le lanzo directo a la chica haciéndole una cortada y una quemadura en el brazo por lo cual cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor

Aang: por dios es muy fuerte!!!

Zuko se digno a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez

Zuko: lo se hay que atacar juntos!

Aang:mmm.. buena idea

Zuko: distráelo tengo un ataque sorpresa pero necesito cerca de 10 minutos para prepararlo

Aang: tanto o.0

Zuko: ahh!!! Claro recordé que no eres tan fuerte para mantenerlo ocupado por 10 MINUTOS!!

Aang: de acuerdo iré dijo lanzándose al ataque

Aang empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de jeong jeong en unos 30 segundos el maestro empezó a flotar cosa que le sorprendió mucho e intento hacerse mas pesado pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a unos 5 metros del suelo y ya había empezado a llegar al techo por lo cual la presión contra el pecho lo lastimaba y el maestro decidió hacer una técnica que el había inventado: flecha de fuego!!!

Y dicho esto el maestro puso sus pies contra el techo se cubrió de fuego y puso sus manos en forma de flecha y se lanzo contra aang que solo pudo hacer una barrera de aire para defenderse y no recibir tanto daño pero la técnica era tan fuerte que destruyo la barrera de aire y lo golpeó de lleno arrojándolo hacia donde estaba zuko que se notaba muy concentrado

Jeong jeong: que estas haciendo niño?

Zuko: jajaja, ya pasaron 10 minutos¡!! COMETA DEL FUEGO!!! y dicho esto lanzo una bola de fuego muy poderosa, pero cuando digo poderosa es que si hubiera pasada a 3 metros por encima de la arena de la playa la hubiera convertido en vidrio, el maestro abrió mucho los ojos y solo puso sus manos hacia el frente y detuvo el ataque pero zuko no se rendía y seguía atacándolo

Mientras una joven guerrera ciega se despertó y empezó a mover el suelo donde estaba el maestro haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio mientras que katara le atacaba la espalda con un látigo de agua y soka se levanto con una pierna rota y le lanzo el boomerang hacia la cara haciéndole un corte

Mientras tanto el joven monje se levanto y vio a zuko a punto de desmayarse y decidió ayudarlo:

Aang: zuko!!! vamos a combinar NUESTROS ATAQUE

ZUKO:- que ya no aguantaba el cansancio- de acuer..do

Y dicho esto este aang dijo¡!!VIENTO DEL NORTE¡¡¡ haciendo que el ataque del fuego de zuko y aang se fusionaran formando un espiral de fuego y de aire que el maestro no pudo controlar y salio disparado contra la pared de metal atravesándola…

Mientras que zuko y aang por el cansancio caen al suelo

Continuara!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Como están, bueno pues este fic esta algo mas largo que los otros no??? Espero que les guste xD por cierto que parejas prefieren???

Zutara? Zukoxkatara

Tophang toph x aang

Toka tophx soka

No se como se diría pero soka x suki

T eso son todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por cierto si quieren que siga solo tiene que apretar ese botoncito precioso que dice go y dejar un comentario xDDDD


	5. los sueños son solo eso sueños

Hola, pues aqui estoy yo otra ves molestándolos con otro capitulo xDDDD ahora.. SIII!!! Adivinaron la hora de contestar revieses:

Fer-yih: jejeje, me parece genial que te parezca genial xDD por cierto por mayoría de votos se va a quedar las parejas como tu quisiste xD

A-Mononoke-z09: jajaja, si a mi también me hubiera gustado verlos dormir juntos xDD

bladz-liska: jejeje que graciosa xDDD y ya veras como voy a meter a suki nn

RADIKA SUNDARI: siii, son muy rudos xD y apenas van empezando xD, creo que exagere al romperle la pierna a soka, xD pero es necesario para que aparezca suki xD

Sherry Bellmont: jeje, que bueno que te guste xD y perdon por el retraso es que estaba en exámenes y tareas xD

Y perdon por el retraso pero es que andaba en exámenes y tareas y no tenia inspiración… en fin espero que les guste este capitulo nn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5.- los sueños… son solo eso… sueños

Aang y zuko estaban desmayados en el suelo mientras que el resto de su grupo se acerco a ellos con expresión preocupada

Katara: mmm… aang, estas bien???

Pero aang no respondía, mientras tanto el maestro salía del agujero que estaba en la pared, salio muy herido pero les dijo

Maestro: ustedes serán de clasificación…mala…

Sokka: COMO!!! Si peleamos muy bien!!!

Maestro: corrección… ellos pelearon muy bien dijo señalando a aang y zuko

Toph: y que hay de mi, yo también pelee muy bien!!

Maestro: es cierto… serán de clasificación mediocre nn

Katara: pero… pero…

Maestro: nada de peros, ya tome mi decisión ahora ustedes 3 lleven a sus amigos a la enfermería, sobre todo tu – dijo señalando a soka

En la enfermería había 18 camas separadas en intervalos de por lo tanto quedaron así en cada cubículo

Cubiculo 1: aang y toph

Cubiculo 2: zuko y katara

Cubiculo 3: sokka y su osito xD, noo mentira xD estaba al lado de el una mujer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cubiculo 1 estaba toph viendo el techo ya que no había nada que hacer ya que aang aun no despertaba después de mucho rato se quedo profundamente dormida y empezó a soñar…

Sueño de toph:

Se veía una gran mansión parecía de unos mercaderes muy ricos pero en un segundo la mansión se estaba incendiando y toph entro a la mansión que por cierto era su casa xD y empezó a buscar a sus padres cuarto por cuarto pero cuando llego a la habitación de sus padres encontró dos cuerpos mutilados y un hombre que sostenía una espada que volteo y le dijo a toph

¿??: te dije que vendría

-toph se despertó sobresaltada era la tercera vez que tenia ese sueño y ya no lo podía soportar mas, empezó a llorar a llorar por tantas noches que temió que ese sueño se hiciera realidad pero en lo que lloraba vio que una mano amiga toco su hombro

Aang: te en…cuentras bien… toph???

Toph se arrojo a los brazos de aang y empezó a llorar ya no le importaba nada simplemente quería descargar toda la ira que tenia contra ese sujeto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cubiculo 2: en el cubiculo 2 zuko seguía desmayado y también tenia pesadillas

Sueño de zuko:

Zuko soñaba que estaba en un gran castillo en una gran sala que tenia unos espectadores

El veía a una mujer llorando frente a el pidiéndole perdon pero el simplemente no le hacia caso y le empezaba a lanzar llamaradas y la mujer simplemente las recibía pero cuando la mujer levanto la cabeza el vio que era su madre…

Zuko abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo de la cama jadeando mientras katara le decía

Katara: vaya… te excediste mucho en el duelo que tuvimos con el maestro nn eres un gran maestro :D

Zuko: 0.o quieres decir que no te importa que sea maestro fuego???

Katara: noo!! Para nada además nadie elije en donde nace verdad

Zuko: verdad n:n

Mientras tanto en el cubiculo 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka estaba viendo dormir a la mujer que estaba a su lado se veía muy tranquila y muy hermosa así que le empezó a hablar

Sokka: sabes creo que al ver tus abanicos nos llevaremos muy bien por que tampoco eres maestra verdad??? Jejeje que loco, no se ni tu nombre y ya te estoy hablando

¿??: despertando, mi nombre.. es suki nn

Continuara nn…

Hola!!!! Otra vez perdónenme por el retraso xD uno no elije cuando los maestros dejan tarea xD bueno espero verlos pronto xD


End file.
